Sometimes When You Lose, You Win
by InLoVeWiThAmOnStEr2
Summary: Miles drags Julie to a strip club. Julie doesn't want to admit it to Miles, but the night turns out to be one of her best thanks to a certain curly-haired performer.
1. Chapter 1

Julie sighs at the neon sign glowing above her. Miles winning one of their bets was bound to happen eventually. It's statistically impossible for her to keep winning every one. This fact does not stop Julie from dreading Miles' chosen victory prize - a night out together at a strip club. Julie's not a prude. Far from it. She just would rather not be surrounded by a bunch of gross guys openly ogling girls they could only ever dream of getting attention from in real life. Julie isn't even sure why Miles likes going to strip clubs. He certainly has no trouble finding girls, or guys for that matter, to go out with.

"Ready for the greatest night of your life?" Miles asks with a grin.

"I guess," replies Julie. She tries mustering up some enthusiasm as they walk past the bouncer and into the club. After all, Miles had been a good sport when she dragged him to that lecture on Dadaist artists. Plus, Miles was nice enough let Julie choose the strip club tonight when she had protested at being caught dead in the dive Miles usually frequents.

Miles whistles when they enter the main room. "Wow! This place is already so much better than the Lust Lodge."

Julie snorts, "Yeah the floors are semen and vomit free."

"No. I mean, well, yeah, but the Lust Lodge doesn't have girls as beautiful as this," Miles says pointing to the center stage.

Julie follows to where Miles is pointing. Her mouth drops open at the sight of the curly haired girl dancing on stage, clad only in black lace lingerie and fishnets. This girl is more than beautiful. She is stunning. Julie is memorized by the girl's flirtatious confidence and incredible athleticism as she works the pole. Julie and Miles lean against the bar as they watch this girl finish out her set. Julie can't help but gawk as her eyes wander over the girl's body. More than once Julie makes eye contact with the girl. Each time the dancer smirks as heat rises in Julie's cheeks. Julie is pretty sure the girl winks at her right before she struts off the stage.

"Woah, how much for a private dance with her?" Miles muses as he turns to the brown eyed bartender with dark brown hair and orders drinks.

"S doesn't do lap dances, private or otherwise," the bartender says, popping the tops off of two beer bottles, "Bianca does though." The bartender nods towards the new girl taking the stage before handing the pair their drinks.

"Good to know." Miles and Julie make their way to an empty booth and sit down. Miles enthusiastically cheers on Bianca while Julie sips her beer, silently wishing for S to come out and perform again.

"Great performance tonight, Scar. Your best yet," Jax compliments as his friend sits down at the bar. "Dare I say, it was almost as if someone special caught your eye and you were dancing just for them."

"I don't know what you are talking about," replies Scarlett, avoiding Jax's knowing stare. "Now be a good bartender and make me a drink." Scareltt adjusts the blue silk robe to securely cover her performance attire as Jax begins making her usual.

"That's too bad because a certain brown haired young woman was certainly captivated by you." Jax hands Scarlett her vodka tonic.

Scarlett shakes her and plays with the glass now in her hand. "She's probably captivated by whomever is on stage, just like everyone else is. I'm only a fleeting fascination."

"Trust me, that girl only has eyes for you. I've been watching her since I noticed you were watching her. She has not looked at any other dancer but you."

"Really?" Scarlett asks with a hint of disbelief. That girl was way too beautiful to be interested in her.

"Really," Jax reassures her, pointing out the booth where Julie sits with Miles.

Scarlett pouts. "Jax, she is sitting alone with a guy. She must be on a date."

"Seriously?" Jax throws a napkin at Scarlett. "What guy brings a date to a strip club?" Jax ducks as the napkin is thrown back at him. "Okay, maybe I have done that once or twice. Point being, those two are definitely not together. They haven't touched each other once, and he even asked me right in front of her how much it costs for a lap dance with you. Now get that Scarlett confidence back and go talk to her."

"Her friend asked for a dance?" Scarlett raises her eyebrow playfully. That gives her an idea. Scarlett downs her drink before ruffling Jax's hair and hopping off the barstool. "Wish me luck!"

Julie glares at Miles for what feels like the twentieth time that night. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm not putting a dollar down anyone's thong."

"Come on, Julie. You are totally violating the terms of the bet," declares Miles, "I won so now you must do as I say."

"I'm violating nothing. You said, and I quote, 'Because I won we are spending Saturday night at the strip club, where you must have a drink and watch hotties get naked for me.' I'm doing those three things you said. You don't get to keep adding…" Julie trails off in annoyance when she notices someone sit down next to her. All annoyance at Miles and at being interrupted fades away when Julie realizes it's the dancer called S who has sat down in their booth.

"Hey there," Scarlett croons, "I'm Scarlett. My friend tells me one of you wants a dance." Scarlett bats her eyes from Julie to Miles. God, she is more beautiful up close.

"That would be me. I was told you don't do that though," Miles answers.

"Oh I don't," Scareltt giggles, "but maybe I make exceptions for special people. Are you up for it?"

Miles' had a grin on his face from the moment he stepped into the club, but somehow he manages to grin even wider. He nods eagerly at Scarlett.

Scarlett glances at Julie before turning back to Miles. "There is only one rule. You can't touch. Think you can handle that…" Scarlett pauses, silently asking for his name.

"Miles."

"Think you can handle that, Miles?" asks Scarlett.

"I can handle anything," Miles says cockily. "Right, Julie?" Julie rolls her eyes at Miles.

"Good." Scarlett slowly unfastens her robe and takes it off. Scarlett offers the robe out to Julie. "Do you mind holding this for me, Julie?" Scarlett asks sweetly.

"Um, sure." Julie blushes when her fingers graze Scarlett's as she takes the robe. "No problem."

Scarlett smiles coyly and saunters over to Miles. Julie takes a sip of her beer, trying to stop herself from staring as Scarlett lowers herself onto Miles' lap, straddling him. Julie fails miserably though. Once again Julie finds herself gawking at how gorgeous Scarlett is in her black bra and panties. Julie feels heat rush between her thighs as she watches Scarlett dance.

Scarlett's rolling her body on top of Miles, and she is feeling herself up with her hands. Scarlett leans her chest in close to Miles' face, almost daring him to reach out and touch her breasts. Every so often Scarlett throws her head back seductively to smirk at Julie. Julie wishes it was her instead of Miles underneath Scarlett right now. Just as Julie thinks this, Scarlett starts lifting herself off of Miles. It's only so she can turn around though.

Scarlett is now facing Julie as she grinds her hips against Miles' crotch. Scarlett's brown eyes meet Julie's brown ones. Scarlett may be on top of Miles right now in a crowd club, but there is no doubt that Scarlett is performing solely for Julie. Scarlett spreads her legs as wide as she can, running her hands up and down her body. Scarlett arches her back once she feels Miles moan in climax against her. Julie squirms in her seat, flustered by not being able to satisfy her own need.

Scarlett leans down to retrieve her robe from Julie. "If you want you can get a dance too, Julie. You'll even be allowed to touch," Scarlett whispers into Julie's ear. "Just ask the bartender for my number."

Julie bites her lip and nods as she watches Scarlett walk back to the bar. She'll definitely be asking for her number before she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles leans back into the booth, a satisfied smile plastered to his face. "That's why you wear leather pants to the strip club," Miles says, pointing to his crotch. "Camouflage the evidence."

Julie rolls her eyes, but the snarky comment about chafing dies in the back of her throat. She's lost track of Scarlett. Julie strains her neck, surveying the entire club for a speck of blue hair, but all she finds are dozens of brown buzz cuts and short blonde locks.

Miles raises an eyebrow at Julie's silence. Julie must really be into Scarlett for her not to be ragging on him right now. If she won't tease him, Miles will gladly mess with her. Miles flexes his fingers before resting his hands behind his head.

"Scarlett's totally got the hots for me," Miles grins. "Another beauty who couldn't resist my charming personality and dashingly handsome looks."

Julie's eye twitches. Wrong. Scarlett's got the hots for me. She wants to tell Miles that, but shyness overcomes her. Normally she would have no problem rubbing it in Miles' face that someone is more attracted to her than they are to him, but in those cases Julie has no feelings for these people. This time Julie is just as attracted to Scarlett as Scarlett is to her. Julie's never been good at expressing her feelings. Julie swallows hard and shifts in her seat. "Don't flatter yourself," Julie manages to say.

"Were you not looking at how she was grinding on top of me? Scarlett clearly wants me. Why else would she make an except to her rule?" asks Miles, eyebrow raised.

Julie squirms in her seat, looking everywhere but Miles' face. Julie's mouth opens and closes with every response she thinks better against. After a few minutes of this, Miles frowns.

"Julie, I'm just messing with you," Miles says gently. "Are you going to go get Scarlett's number from the bartender or not?"

Julie smiles shyly at her shoes before glancing up at Miles. "Yeah, I am."

Miles fist pumps. "Awesome! Next round's on you while you're at it."

"You already got a lap dance because of me, do I really need to get you alcohol too?" Julie calls out as she gets out of the booth and makes her way over to the bar. Julie's confidence falters as she feels the bartender watch her approach from the corner of his eye.

"What can I get you?" asks Jax, throwing his hand towel over his shoulder.

"I..um..uh," stutters Julie, "two beers." Julie twirls a strand of brown hair between her fingers and fidgets in place while she waits for her drinks.

Jax holds back his giggle at how nervous she is. "Here you go. Anything else I can get for you?"

Julie recoils for a moment under Jax's knowing stare, but she meets his eyes and sees only kindness. Julie clears her throat and straightens her shoulders.

"Yes, actually. Can I have Scarlett's number, please?" Julie asks, rushing the last words together.

Jax laughs as he scribbles on one of the cocktail napkins. "Here you go, Julie. Be good to her, okay?"

Julie nods bashfully and tucks the napkin into her wristlet. "I will. Thanks."

Julie grabs her drinks and starts walking back to Miles before abruptly turning back to the bar. "Hey, will Scarlett be performing again?"

Jax shakes his head. "Scarlett's been booked as entertainment for a private party upstairs. Sasha Roy's throwing it for himself, so it'll most likely last well into the morning."

"Oh. Okay." Julie barely masks her disappointment as she carries her drinks back to the booth and rejoins Miles.

Sasha Roy, son of the famous dancer, had decided to throw a party celebrating his half birthday. The party's held in the private suite above the main room of the strip club, and Scarlett, being one of Sasha's favorite dancers, had been booked as the entertainment.

Scarlett spends the party wishing she was downstairs in the club performing for Julie again rather than for a room full of drunken playboys. When the time comes for her joint performance with Bianca, Scarlett envisions Julie in Bianca's place. The rowdy jeers and catcalling crack through Scarlett's fantasy though. Scarlett smiles brighter to mask her sadness that it isn't Julie she is touching and kissing and grinding against. If Sasha had seen Julie downstairs, Scarlett is sure he would also be sad that Scarlett isn't dancing on Julie. Actually Sasha would probably want to see Julie join Scarlett and Bianca on stage.

Scarlett surveys the crowd as she spins on the pole. Sasha's practically drooling as he watches the girls. Sasha licks his lips as he bobs his head along to the music. Next to Sasha is his best friend, Denzel, another regular to the club. Denzel sways off beat, clutching a half empty bottle of scotch. Scarlett furrows her eyebrows. Denzel never drinks. Just as the thought crosses her mind, Denzel snatches the hat off of their scrawny friend Kit's head and vomits into it.

Many things can be said of Sasha Roy. Egotistical, trust-fund womanizer is one such thing, but Scarlett cannot deny that Sasha is also a good friend. As soon as Denzel bends over into the hat, Sasha stands up and signals to the MC to cut the music.

"We'll try this again next Saturday," Sasha shouts over groans, "but until then, get the fuck out!" Sasha ushers the bouncer to escort his guests out, then resumes patting Denzel on the back. "Let's get you back to my place. Kay, Denzel?"

"Will Vanessa be there? I want her to take me back," slurs Denzel, offering Kit her hat back. "I need Vanessa."

"You need to sober up first," replies Sasha, "Vanessa won't appreciate seeing you covered vomit."

Scarlett unlinks her leg from Bianca and slides down the pole, landing in a split. Bianca follows suit. Just as the two stand up, Sasha proves to also be a generous employer.

"Don't worry girls. I'll make sure you both still get paid for the full time I booked you for," promises Sasha.

Scarlett sprints to her dressing her. Butterflies build up in her stomach as she digs her cellphone out of her bag. They die off quickly once Scarlett discovers she has no missed calls or messages. Not even one from Jax. It's 3:30am. Sasha's party was supposed to last another four hours, but the main club closed half an hour ago. Scarlett debates whether to ask Jax if Julie had asked for her number or not. Ultimately Scarlett decides against it. Jax would have texted her if Julie did. With a sigh, Scarlett grabs a towel and heads to her bathroom to wash off.

Once she finishes, Scarlett throws on a grey t-shirt and skinny jeans. She is tying the laces on her black Converse sneakers when her phone buzzes. Three messages. From an unknown number. The butterflies return. The first message is a video, brown hair distinctly visible on the freeze frame image. The next text reads, "I'm ready for that dance. Stop by when you can. I'll be waiting. Julie." A text with her address follows.

Scarlett bites her lip and presses play on the video. For the first few seconds Julie's hair fills the entire frame. Slowly Julie backs away, until her full body is in the shot. Julie kicks of her black boots and socks before dropping her jacket to the floor. Julie unzips her pants and slowly shimmies out of them, revealing her toned legs and plum panties. Julie runs her hands down her legs and then back up them until she reaches the hem of her henley shirt. Scarlett's eyes trail each movement, and licks her lips. Playfully Julie raises the shirt upward, revealing her navel, before letting the fabric drop down. Julie unbuttons each of the tops' seven buttons at a glacial pace. Scarlett finds herself having to cross her legs tightly every time Julie pauses unbuttoning to squeeze her breasts. Finally Julie undoes the last button, then turns her back to the camera. Julie takes off her shirt, exposing chocolate skin. She reaches back and unhooks her matching bra. Julie smirks over her shoulder as the bra falls on top of the pile discarded clothing. Scarlett's heart races as Julie's fingers dip into the waistband of her panties. Just as Julie starts to bend over to drag her panties down, the video goes black.

"Woah," Scarlett breathes out once the video finishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Julie springs out of bed when the doorbell rings. She hadn't been asleep. It was more like a tranquil daydreaming state. Daydreaming about Scarlett's lap dance that is. Julie can feel her stomach knot as she approaches the door. She had hoped Scarlett would show up, but Julie honestly didn't believe she actually would. Or at least, Julie did not expected Scarlett to show up so soon with her working Sasha's party and all. Julie smooths her shirt and tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. With a deep inhale, Julie opens the door.

Julie's jaw slacks at the sight of Scarlett. She's still gorgeous, even fully clothed and makeupless. Tight curls drape Scarlett's shoulders, and her simple denim jeans and gray V-neck hug her in all the right places. Heat starts to pool in the pit of Julie's stomach as she imagines removing each piece of clothing. Julie shakes her head, realizing she has just been staring for the past minute and quickly invites Scarlett inside.

Scarlett had not noticed Julie's staring though. She's too busy taking in every inch of JUlie. Julie's hair is tied back in a pony tail. Her face is makeup free, yet Julie's eye lashes are still insanely dark and long, and her lips are still pink and plump. She's wearing tight black boy short and a lavender tank top. Scarlett notices Julie's nipples are hard underneath the fabric and gulps at the realization that Julie isn't wearing a bra. What else might she not be wearing?

"Your bartender friend said you were working a party all night," Juile says, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "For that Roy dancer's son."

"I was. It was cut short due to drunken vomiting." Scarlett cringes, wishing she had not added that last part. Total mood kill.

Julie snorts. "That sucks for them, but lucky for us."

For a few moments, the two stand in awkward silence in the living room, subtly checking one another out. Neither one able to muster up any of the boldness they displayed earlier in the evening.

"Um, can I take your coat?" Julie asks, suddenly remembering her hostess skills. Scarlett nods and hands over her leather jacket and purse. Scarlett can't help but leer at the way Julie's hips sway as she walks over to the closet and hangs up her things. Scarlett averts her eyes to the walls and scans the apartment once Julie turns around.

"You have a really nice place," says Scarlett. "Vibrant and cozy."

"Thank you," says Julie gesturing towards the black leather couch.

They brush hips trying to sit in the same spot in the middle of the couch. Mumbled sorrys and "no you sit there"'s are exchanged as both stand awkwardly by the coffee table. Finally Julie sits down at the far end of the couch, pointing for Scarlett to take the middle.

"Did you paint all these?" asks Scarlett, rubbing her hands on her knees.

"Yeah, I did most of them. The crappy one at the end of the hall Miles painted," Julie replies.

Scarlett cranes her neck in the direction Julie points to and finds an unfortunate attempt at a dragon and what appears to be a cobra snake hanging in a makeshift frame. Scarlett giggles. "Well, your paintings are amazing."

"Thanks. Maybe I could paint you sometime." Julie blushes, toying with a tassel on one of the lime green throw pillows. "You'd definitely be my most beautiful model."

"Yeah. I'd really like that." Scarlett loves the way Julie's cheeks dimple upon hearing her response.

Julie raises her head to meet Scarlett's eyes. "Do you want anything?"

Scarlett shakes her head, a blush rising in her own cheeks. "Just you, Julie."

With that Scarlett leans in close, lightly capturing Julie's lips with her own. Julie's lips are even softer than Scarlett imagined, and they taste like peppermint. Julie parts her lips, allowing Scarlett's tongue to explore her mouth. Julie grabs Scarlett's waist with one hand, the other one slides up to cup Scarlett's breast, squeezing firmly. Scarlett removes Julie's hair tie and runs her fingers through cascading brown locks. Julie pulls Scarlett onto her lap. Their kisses grow harder as Scarlett slowly grinds her hips into Julie. They continue making out like this for a few minutes before Scarlett kicks off her shoes and sinks from Julie's lap and onto her knees.

"I was thinking of you all night," confesses Scarlett, her voice like silk. "Part of my performance tonight was a joint performance, and I just kept envisioning you as my partner, Julie. When I took off Bianca's skirt with my teeth…" Scarlett bites into Julie's shorts and drags them off her legs."When I gave Bianca's pussy a little kiss…" Scarlett parts Julie's legs slightly and leans forward. Julie quivers as she feels Scarlett's warm breath through the purple lace of her panties. Julie whines when Scarlett kisses her inner thigh instead of her center.

Scarlett giggles and stands up. "When Bianca touched me back." Scarlett lifts her shirt off, revealing a periwinkle bra and her tanned abs. Scarlett fondles her breasts over the fabric, feeling her way down to the top of her jeans. Slowly Scarlett unbuttons them and brings the material down to the floor. "When I danced against Bianca. And when I danced on the pole," rasps Scarlett, stepping out of the discarded clothes, "All I imagined was you, Julie. Writhing at my touch, moaning in ecstasy."

Even wearing only a basic cotton bra and gold microphone print panties, Scarlett radiates sex. Julie's so turned on by the sight of Scarlett's breast spilling over her bra, the voluptuous curves of her hips and Scarlett's words, she practically jumps out of her seat to embrace Scarlett in a heated kiss. Scarlett lets out a soft moan as Julie's hands work their way down Scarlett's body to palm her rear.

Julie bites Scarlett's bottom lip before pulling away. "I want to see you," Julie whispers, nipping Scarlett's earlobe. "All of you." Another kiss to the neck. Julie reaches to unhook Scarlett's bra, but Scarlett stills Julie's hands with her own.

"Not yet, Julie." Scarlett shoves Julie flat on her back against the wall and presses her own thigh in between Julie's legs. "You need earn it."

Scarlett pulls the lavender tank over Julie's head. "Damn," thinks Scarlett, licking her lips at the exposed flesh. Scarlett cannot contain herself. Soon she's taking one nipple into her mouth and rocking her thigh against Julie's center. Julie moans, and Scarlett think she could come from the sound alone. She never wants Julie to stop, so she sucks harder on her tits and presses deeper with her thigh until she can feel Julie's wetness soak through her panties.

"You're so beautiful," whispers Scarlett as she slips her hands into Julie's panties, pulling them down to the floor. Her fingers leave feather light touches in between Julie's thighs before trailing upwards to knead Julie's breasts. "And so so wet ."

Scarlett repeats these actions, sliding her hands down from Julie's breasts, down in between her thighs and then back up again, all while alternating between sucking on Julie's neck and kissing her lips.

"Scarlett," whines Julie after fingers graze her center for the umpteenth time.

"Mhm?" hums Scarlett against Julie's neck.

Julie tightens her grip on Scarlett, pressing their body closer together. "Scarlett, please!"

"Please what, Julie?" Scarlett says, pinching Julie's nipples.

"Please," pants Julie. "Fuck. Me."

Scarlett hovers one finger at Julie's entrance. "Are you sure?" Scarlett asks breathily.

Julie nods frantically into Scarlett's shoulder. Scarlett smirks and pushes inside. Julie throws back her head, moaning low and long. It sends shivers down both their spines. Scarlett adds a second finger and begins pumping in and out, fast and hard. Julie brings her hips down to meet every thrust.

"Come for me, Julie," purrs Scarlett, circling Julie's clit with her thumb.

Julie closes her eyes and her breath hitches. Scarlett can feel Julie clenching down on her fingers, and soon Julie's crying out, tremors coursing throughout her body. Scarlett gradually slows her pace, riding out Julie's orgasm.

"Wow," Julie mumbles, loosening her grip on Scarlett's shoulder blades.

Scarlett leans in, kissing Julie gently on the lips. "That was incredibly hot, Julie."

Scarlett brushes Julie's clit one last time before removing her fingers. Julie pouts as she feels Scarlett leave her, but her eyes darken as she watches Scarlett suck her juices off of each digit.

Julie lightly slaps Scarlett's ass. "Your turn."

Julie leads Scarlett into the bedroom and pushes Scarlett onto the bed so she is lying on her stomach. Julie unhooks Scarlett's bra, pulling each strap off Scarlett's arms. Julie massages her hands down Scarlett's bare back and onto her bottom. She toys with the edges of Scarlett's panties, mentally tracing their microphone pattern, before scrunching the fabric up into her crack. Julie pecks each cheek, then peels the panties off.

"Roll over, Scarlett," commands Julie with another smack to the ass, "and spread your legs for me."

Scarlett complies, turning onto her back and spreading her legs as wide as she can. Julie feels her throat go dry. Suddenly she's glad to have gone first because if she had seen Scarlett naked first, she never would have been confident enough to show off her own body. Scarlett is like a goddess. Her jawline. Her eyes. Her breasts. Her legs. Every inch of Scarlett is perfect. Scarlett's folds glisten from how wet she is already. Julie smirks.

Scarlett doesn't mind the pause in action, relishing in the sight of Julie's naked body looming over her own. Julie is practically glowing from her climax, and her eyes are wide with desire. Scarlett wants to lean up and kiss Julie, but the intensity of Julie's gaze keeps her pinned down. Scarlett's heart skips a beat when Julie smirks down at her.

"You're gorgeous, Scarlett."

Julie kisses her way up Scarlett's thighs, pausing right before her center. Julie smirks again at the way Scarlett shivers with anticipation. After what feels like an eternity to Scarlett, Julie presses her lips against her cunt. Scarlett moans out Julie's name at her touch. Julie licks through her folds, alternating between long strokes and sucking on Scarlett's clit. Soon Scarlett's trembling in climax, and her body arches. Julie greedily laps up the arousal gushing from Scarlett's center.

When Julie feels Scarlett's body relax, and she raises her head. Pride washes over her as she takes in Scarlett's dazed expression and the shallow rise and fall of her stomach. Julie looks ethereal in her post satisfied stated. Desire flutters through Julie once more, wondering how stunning Scarlett must have looked as she orgasmed. Julie leans down, capturing Scarlett lips hungrily.

"You're going to come for me again, Scarlett," husks Julie as she dips two fingers inside of Scarlett.

Scarlett's moans are deep and long, contrasting Julie's quick thrusts. Julie scissors her fingers before curling them, pressing against just the right spot. Scarlett's eye's roll to the back of her head, clutching the comforter in a vice grip. Every nerve in her body is throbbing with pleasure. Scarlett's mouth forms a perfect "o" as her second orgasm overtakes her. Scarlett pulsates around Julie's fingers, and soon Julie's coming from the feeling mixed the sight of Scarlett writhing underneath her.

"That was amazing," huffs Scarlett.

Julie nods in agreement before collapsing onto the bed next to Scarlett. Both girls, slick with sweat and arousal, stare up at the ceiling as they try to calm their erratic breathing.

A few minutes pass. Julie rolls over, resting her head on Scarlett's collarbone and draping one arm over Scarlett's stomach. Scarlett tenses for a moment. No one has ever wanted to cuddle with her after sex. Usually she is unceremoniously kicked out or left. Julie nuzzles into Scarlett, and Scarlett relaxes into her. A small smile forming on her lips. Cuddling is nice. Soon Scarlett snakes her arm around Julie, holding her close.

"Scarlett," says Julie, breaking the silence. "Do you like amusement parks? Cause I'd love to take you to Neverland Island."

Scarlett beams. "You want to go out on a date with me?" If no one has ever wanted to cuddle with her after sex, then certainly no one has ever wanted to take Scarlett out on a date after they've done it.

"Yeah, course I want to," says Julie with furrowed brows. "Don't you?"

"I want to!" blurts Scarlett. "I want to! I just am glad you want to too!"

"Good. We can discuss the details over breakfast tomorrow, or rather brunch," declares Julie. "I doubt we're getting up early."

Scarlett grabs Julie's hand that rests on her stomach, and laces their fingers together. "That sounds perfect, Julie."

Julie hums in agreement. Silence washes over the room again, as each girls' breathing slows into slumber. Both dreaming about how lucky they are to have found the other.


End file.
